<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learning Distraction by EverythingGeeky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877991">Learning Distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingGeeky/pseuds/EverythingGeeky'>EverythingGeeky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Academic Dishonesty, Age Difference, F/M, No Aftercare, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingGeeky/pseuds/EverythingGeeky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Ren’s English 305 class was notorious for weeding out the strong students from the weak. Will your infatuation for the enthralling professor distract you from your success? Originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, professor! kylo ren/ student! reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Learning Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking into the lecture hall on the first day of the semester was always a nerve-wracking experience. And on the first day of your sophomore year? Just as stressful as the first. Professor Ren’s English 305 class was described as rigorous and intense. It was a weeding course for the department, after all. It was intended to separate those who were serious about the major from those who were not. If anyone in his class showed the slightest sign of incapability or weakness, they would be dropped from the roster.</p><p>That was the agreement.</p><p>Taking your place in the second row felt comfortable. The second row shows you still care about the material but aren’t desperate for attention like all the girls in the first row; bent over in their seats, desperately scribbling down notes on Professor Ren’s lecture. Clearly distracted from his soft black waves and cleanly pressed dark button-down shirts rolled up to the elbows. </p><p>He was intimidating. Yet charming. And you were captivated.</p><p>When Ren had opened the class with the syllabus guidelines, you were immediately overwhelmed. Would this semester even be possible with a full course load? This class alone would demand all of your attention and would occupy all of your time between lectures, study groups, and independent work and reading.</p><p>His writing standards were ridiculous and unlike any other professor you’ve ever had a class with. Single-spaced 11 point font, serif-font only. Any spelling or usage error was an automatic failure. In his opinion, an upperclassman English major wasn’t allowed to make a spelling mistake. It was lazy and proved that you were incapable. In addition to his insane writing standards, Ren had assigned multiple difficult texts for the semester that was way beyond the 300-course level. There was no way you would be able to understand anything you were reading, let alone write about it.</p><p>But damn, did he look good.</p><p>His impeccably shined shoes waltzed across the lecture hall and instantly took command of the space. All of the students in the lecture hall were equally as intimidated by the course as you were, but some did a better job of hiding it. And some, like the girls in the front in their short skirts and fluffy pens, did not hide their infatuation for the professor at all. There was no doubt they were here for one thing; a chance with the black sheep of the English department.</p><p>Over the course of the syllabus week, the front row had decreased by half. The fluffy pen girls were scared away, and you were getting pretty damn close yourself. The opening assignment was due two days ago, it required a full and detailed reading of the text. The close textual analysis was the core of the assignment. </p><p>His prompts included trick questions and meaningless tidbits of information. He expected his students to take a strong approach to the text and defend it. SparkNotes could not save you in English 305. The remainder of the class assignments were structured exactly like this one. If you failed this first assignment, you would be removed from the roster. </p><p>It had taken you over 12 hours to complete the first five-page assignment. In the process, you lost your mind and all confidence in reading and understanding the English language. When you submitted at the beginning of the lecture on Friday (on paper, Ren was the only professor in the department to demand it), you were just happy you didn’t have to look at the assignment anymore.</p><p>“I’ll have these graded and I’ll have individualized comments on your papers. Areas of improvement and areas of success. You are dismissed.” Professor Ren announced, not looking into the rows of students who have already mentally checked out for the day.</p><p>Neatly packing your things into your bag, you had missed his silent approach to the table. </p><p>“y/n, correct?”</p><p>You whipped your head up to meet him, nodding “correct.”</p><p>“Glad to see you’re paying attention today. Are you enjoying the material?”</p><p>You stood from your seat, gaining a few inches but easily a foot shorter than him.</p><p>“I can’t lie and say it isn’t difficult, Professor. But after the first few readings for clarity, I did start to enjoy it.”</p><p>“Good. It’s challenging for a reason, it’ll make you a better reader and a better writer.” He walked away from your table, placing his own things into his leather messenger bag.</p><p>“Enjoy your weekend, y/n. But not too much.”</p><p>You left the hall with a curt nod, Professor Ren only a few paces behind you. Controlling your breath, you turned down the hall to exit the academic hall, returning to your dorm room to relax for the weekend.</p><p>When Monday came around, to say that you’ve been incredibly nervous about your grade for Professor Ren’s class would be an understatement. You had dressed nicely for today’s class, you had a presentation in your next class and maybe it would provide an extra boost of confidence to outweigh all of your anxiety.</p><p>Taking your seat in the second row, you found no one in front of you. They weren’t joking about removing students from the roster. Now, no one separated you from Professor Ren’s intimidating glare. Preparing yourself for the lecture, you tried to stay focused as best as you could, but today, Professor Ren was wearing a deep navy blue button-down with a skinny black tie, without a wrinkle in sight. He looked impeccable. The deep navy complimented his hair so nicely.</p><p>“y/n!” Ren declared from the front of the room, “Can you remind us what Blake told the world?” He brought you out of your daze.</p><p>“Uhh…’ No bird soars too high if he soars with his own wings’….?”</p><p>“No. Blake sought to remind his readers of the beauty of nature and destruction through his works of poetry, art, and printmaking. And I suggest you pay attention to the lectures. This will be in the midterm.”</p><p>Without a response but with a heavy blush, you continued to scribble down notes on your notebook, including what Ren just said. </p><p>The rest of the lecture went relatively smoothly, and only a small amount of embarrassment. Professor Ren handed out the introductory assignments right before dismissal. He handed your assignment to you upside down, you turned it over to see it scribbled in red pen. Heavy underlining and circles seemed to outnumber your own writing on the page. You scoffed in indignation and quickly filed the paper away in your bag in sheer embarrassment. Haven’t you had enough today?</p><p>“y/n, please see me in my office after class.” Professor Ren called out to you from the hallway before you could have the chance to slip out the door.</p><p>Apparently not. Shit.</p><p>When you made it to his office, he was already sitting comfortably in the large desk chair behind the heavy wooden desk. His office was decorated floor to ceiling with bookshelves which were full of books spanning a variety of eras, most of them 18th century, his specialty. You took a curious look around, his office seemed to match exactly what you thought it would.</p><p>“When you’re done gawking, take a seat.” he was the first to speak.</p><p>Without another word or another look, you took your seat in the chair across the desk from his. Setting your backpack down next to you, you avoided looking up at your professor.</p><p>“I’m worried about your grades. You’re in danger of being dropped from my roster.”</p><p>“Is this because of the intro paper?”</p><p>“Yes, and you’ve been...distracted by other things in my class, y/n. You have incredible potential. You just need to apply yourself.”</p><p>“Apply myself? Professor...I don’t understand… I read the text, and I read your notes. I worked for hours on that paper. I don’t understand what could be the problem here.”</p><p>“First of all, your intro paper was atrocious. It was disorganized and lacked a clear thesis.”</p><p>You opened your mouth in indignation, to which Ren quickly raised his hand to silence you.</p><p>“Look at last Wednesday’s notes again. You’ll find that Walpole would’ve said otherwise.”</p><p>“Professor Ren-”</p><p>He cut you off once again, “y/n.”</p><p>You sighed, surrendering, “perhaps I had been a little distracted.”</p><p>“Distracted.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“What could have possibly held your attention that is more important than Walpole?”</p><p>You hesitated to defend yourself, “you, sir.”</p><p>“Me? Perhaps something should be done about that.”</p><p>“What? I don’t understand...I can join another study group if that would help, perhaps there are other students that understand the material better than I do…”</p><p>“No. You’ve already been assigned a study group. You’ll remain there until I say so. As for your distraction, come here.” His demeanor flipped on its head.</p><p>You rose hesitantly from your seat, standing in place. He called you over with a seamless motion of his hand. With that, you stepped closer to him, keeping a reasonable distance between your bodies. From this angle, he appeared incredibly tall, taller than when he was in the front of the lecture hall.</p><p>“Professor Ren, if there’s anything I can do to keep my grade up, I’ll do it. I need this class to graduate…”</p><p>“Oh, you’ll do anything…?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>Without another word, he pushed you gently to your knees in front of him.</p><p>“I’ve seen the way you look at me in class, practically drooling. You’re just as bad as those sluts with their pink fuzzy pens...spreading their thighs and just hoping to get some dick to pass…is that what you want?”</p><p>You nod and then bow your head in shame as Kylo palms himself softly. He unzips the fly of his slacks and pulls himself free.</p><p>“Take it,” he growls softly.</p><p>Reaching to grasp his cock, you start jerking it slowly.</p><p>“Don’t tease me.” he snarls through gritted teeth.</p><p>Licking slowly from base to tip, you take him in your mouth. Eventually, you gain confidence and begin bobbing your head down his shaft. Ren gripped the back of your skull, pushing you deeper onto his cock. Choking, you try to steady yourself and push off using his thighs. He doesn’t let you, instead, pushing down further on him.</p><p>With a heavy groan, Ren finally releases you, pushing you back to the ground. </p><p>“Stop. Before you make me cum in your mouth like a common whore. Up. On the desk.” He orders.</p><p>You rise from your knees to sit on his desk.</p><p>“Where all naughty girls like you end up…spread your thighs for me like I know you want to.”</p><p>Propping your knees up on the sides of the desk as instructed, you revealed the thin lacy panties that were hiding underneath your short skirt. Ren took his position on his knees, eye level with your core. Looking up at you, he searched for any sign of resistance and found none, so he continued. </p><p>“You know I can take whatever I want…” he trailed off before lowering your panties off your hips and tossed them beneath his desk to retrieve later. </p><p>Spreading your folds with his fingers, he rubbed over your clit with his thumb once, twice, waiting for your signal.</p><p>“Professor!”</p><p>“That feels good, you little slut…? Soaking wet for your professor…” </p><p>“Yes sir, please! Do something...it feels so good!”</p><p>“Quiet.”</p><p>Going silent, you held back a moan when he went down on your clit. Sucking and flicking over it, you threatened to release a moan with every change of pace. His mouth was talented; it was good for more than delivering lectures and issuing critiques. At this moment, your body warmed with pleasure. It starts low in your belly and radiates outwards. Gripping onto his hair for support, you pulled him in closer to your core. He grinned at this movement, taking it as a signal to push on. He teased and saturated every centimeter of your folds, only pulling away when your gasps were so intense.</p><p>With a smirk, he took you in once more. It was the same gaze that he had been giving you in class since last Wednesday. Was it true he was lusting for you as you were for him? Like a mouse caught in his brilliant trap, you whimpered and pleaded for your release. He grinned, pulling away from your center. </p><p>“Do you want me inside you…?</p><p>“anything….I just need to cum. Please, professor.” you begged.</p><p>“Kylo...when we’re alone.”</p><p>You nodded, trying his name out for size on your lips, “Kylo...please.”</p><p>With an animalistic attack, he planted several heavy kisses along your neck and collarbone. Sucking a mark into the skin where your clavicle met the base of your neck. Marking you as much more than his student, you were unsure of what this meant for your future. Surely there was no way you could stay in class, this is definitely a disruption of the academic dishonesty policy. More than that, you vowed never to do anything of this sort in your own moral code. </p><p>There was no resisting Kylo. He was beautiful in a sort of broken, dark, and alluring type of way. He had captured your mind with his, grasping you by the heart, and pulled you in.</p><p>As he kissed his way from your neck, over your chest, and over the softness of your belly, you met his gaze with yours. There was no way you were coming back from this. He fisted himself, admiring your beauty. He found you equally as ravishing as you found him. This expression of lust was primal and irresistible. Teacher and student. Slut.</p><p>Pulling you back into the moment, Kylo whispered to you, “tell me you’re ready and you want this,” with a feral look in his eyes.</p><p>“Please…”</p><p>Without another word, he thrust inside you. With a heavy gasp, your body arches into him, head throwing itself back to stare at the ceiling. Processing the immense pleasure you were feeling immediately, every nerve ending was ignited, hair standing up on every inch of your body.</p><p>Reaching a hand out to him, grasping onto his shoulder for purchase. Kylo continued thrusting without relent. Knocking over wooden cups of pens, paperclips, and miscellaneous files to the floor. Maybe your essay with a big, fat fifty-five was in that pile. That’s what got you into this situation, anyway. That, and your uncontrollable lust for your own professor.</p><p>Breaking you away from your mental tangent, he upped the intensity of his thrusts, a groan to punctuate each one. He continued at this pace until his next warning came.</p><p>“Fuck….! You better fucking be close…”He gritted through clenched teeth, hushed breath falling on the shell of your ear.</p><p>“I am...but please, kylo...touch me…”</p><p>“Touch you…? Like you deserve it…?”</p><p>“Yes…!”</p><p>“Maybe if you didn’t fail your assignments, you wouldn’t be begging for my cock!”</p><p>“You brought me here!”</p><p>“Because you failed.”</p><p>At that moment, it all came crashing back down again. You really were just like the other girls, hoping to get even an ounce of sympathy to make yourself feel better and fill the gap in your chest. Gripping your chin roughly, Kylo forced you to look up at him.</p><p>“Your thoughts are loud.”</p><p>“What?” you looked at him.</p><p>“You wear your heart on your sleeve. You beg for approval. You need it.”</p><p>Snarling, Kylo released you from his grip.</p><p>“You are so capable. On your own. You just need to find it.”</p><p>With a long, grinding thrust, brushing his pubic bone against your clit, you feel overwhelmed with pleasure and approval. The very same approval he vowed he wasn’t giving to anyone. And he had just chosen you.</p><p>Desperate hands grabbed at any expanse of skin you had access to. </p><p>“Cmon, sweet girl, you better cum for me…”</p><p>“I will…! I’m so close…”</p><p>Grunting, his thrusts fell out of tempo and were now hurried and rushed. Pulling your hips to meet his thrusts, you moaned his name into his ear, falling over the precipice. Kylo finished himself off with a punishing pace, hushing your name at the top of his climax. You smirked back at him, grinning at the effect you had on your professor. With this, you confirmed the feeling was mutual. </p><p>After regaining his breath, he pulled his softening cock from you. Stepping back and pulling his now slightly wrinkled slacks back to his waist, buttoning and redoing the belt. You looked back up at him and slid off his desk. You reached underneath to retrieve your panties from his desk.</p><p>“Leave them. They’re mine now.”</p><p>“I have to walk all the way across campus. I’m not leaving without them.”</p><p>“Yes, you are. Guess you’ll have to figure it out.”</p><p>“Kylo-”</p><p>“It’s Professor Ren,” tucking his dress shirt back into his slacks, “this can’t continue.”</p><p>“I assumed that. But why did you say…”</p><p>“Hush. Get your things and go. You can’t be seen here for much longer.”</p><p>“Professor.”</p><p>“Make the corrections on your introductory assignment. I’ll take a look at it and give you partial credit. I think you have potential in this department. Fix it. And find your motivation.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Go.”</p><p>Throwing your messenger bag over your shoulder, filing the paper away inside, slipping your flats back on your feet, and pulling your skirt over your ass one more time, you left his office without another glance back at him. Walking across campus, you couldn’t help but wonder what this meant for the future of your so-called relationship with Professor Ren. Would the department catch on to him swinging your grade, letting you slip through the cracks of the rigorous curriculum? Would they force you to leave?</p><p>You pushed the thoughts from your head, picking up a snack and a cup of tea from the cafe on your way back to your dorm. Tossing your bag on your bed, collecting your thoughts from the last 45 minutes of your life. You decided to spend the night in, order a pizza, and fix your failed assignment. If you focused hard enough on your studies, you could maybe impress Professor Ren. Maybe there is a future for you in the department.</p><p>Independent of him? You weren’t so sure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>